With development of computer technologies and digital multimedia, people download multimedia music through a network, and make fragments of favorite music as ringtones.
An existing method for capturing a piece of music includes: retrieving the to-be-captured music, determining a capturing start point and a capturing end point using dragging on professional audio capturing software. This is hard to implement. When a user forgets a song name or lyrics, the user cannot find the to-be-captured music, and has difficulties in determining the start point and the end point of a melody by merely using human ears.